Como te odio, Wesker
by MadTempe
Summary: Tras el final de RE5. Chris reflexiona sobre su nueva vida y en cuanto sigue odiando a Wesker por confundir más que su cabeza. Yaoi WeskerxChris. R


**Temática:** Yaoi. Flammers no.  
**Pareja:** Wesker/Chris.  
**Renuncia:** Resident Evil es de Capcom.

_**Como te odio, Wesker.  
**By MadTempe**.**_

* * *

_Wesker, idiota, me alegra saber que estás muerto, aun cuando soy la persona que se supone debe tener sentimientos de pasividad ¿Sabes? Es tu culpa que esté así en estos momentos, hecho un torbellino de pensamientos encontrados y contrapuestos._

_Como te odio, Wesker._

Chris caminaba cerca del calor de las fosas de lava a su alrededor, la base de sus botas se derretían disimuladamente en la inestable formación rocosa del volcán. Echó mano al cinturón y allí no encontró absolutamente nada, el miedo se le lanzó a los hombros cuando confirmaba que estaba complemente desprotegido.

Sus ojos se dirigen a los vastos corredores de tierra. No ve a Sheva por ninguna parte, sólo el calor y el vapor escapando hacia el aire y el silencio. Chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación antes de sentirse alarmado por el remesón que provino desde el interior del cono volcánico y se estremeció girando la cabeza hasta localizar una sombra humana un par de metros más adelante.

"Wesker." Murmuró entre dientes, apretando los puños. "¡Para esto, ya!"

_No tiene por qué acabar así_. Fueron sus pensamientos correlativos, empero, no estaba allí para razonar con aquel hombre. No cuando él no dudaría ni medio segundo en matarle por frustrar sus planes. Wesker, ese hombre que les _ayudó_ no era el mismo que estaba ante sus ojos con la mirada perdida en el terrero hostil y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia surcando su cara.

_Wesker, malnacido, les jodiste la vida a muchas personas. Aniquilaste a otra cuantas por tu naturaleza sobrehumana y ahora estás aquí, a punto de morir ¿Y qué se supone que debía sentir en ese momento?_

"¡Chris!". Retumbó en sus oídos, esa voz severa, alojándose en su consiente para siempre.

_Y si sólo inventé una excusa para conformarme con tu muerte. Un mundo sin temor, un mundo en paz, un mundo en equilibrio, un mundo sin un desquiciado como tú. Aquejándonos, Wesker, al final fuiste tú quien terminó de cavar tu propia muerte._

_Pero creo que estamos a mano._

El hombre escuchó un ruido a lo lejos y de inmediato se apresuró por apagar la pantalla del ordenador. Levantó los ojos llenos de cansancio hacia la puerta, la figura delgada de Jill se movió con lentitud, mostrándole una sonrisa. _Me pregunto si debo hablarlo con Jill_. Piensa despacio, no, es imposible que lo haga, la joven le miraría extraño, se reiría suavemente, callaría y huiría despavorida, Chris esperaba coger el orden correcto sobre eso. Suspiró a lo que la mujer dejaba un par de cosa ante sus ojos.

"Se siente extraño ¿No lo crees?". El ex STARS le siguió con los ojos sin emitir ningún sonido. "Saber que ya nada puede interrumpir esta paz".

"Espero que continúe así". Comentó antes de ponerse de pie y huir a la habitación. Jill era su compañera, su confidente y su consejera, pero en estos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en otra persona. Una persona que hace más de una semana yacía muerta y calcinada en un cráter lleno de magma.

Se resistía a la idea y a las frases hechas sobre el odio y el amor. Delgadas líneas, uno sólo paso, hasta la muerte. Carecían de sentido.

Chris observó su rostro agobiado al espejo del tocador, frunciendo levemente el ceño antes de dar un grito frustrado que se quedó encapsulado en las paredes.

Mientras que en el comedor, Jill no podía despegar la vista de la pantalla encendida del computador portátil y esa extraña nota rápida echa con faltas de ortografía, pero con mucho de sentimiento.

_Wesker, nos veremos en el infierno, hijo de puta._

Se sobresaltó cuando su compañero de andanzas dio un grito ensordecedor.

Un "Como te odio, Wesker" salido desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Jill parpadeó con sorpresa y sonrió al darse cuenta de que los sentimientos de Chris no habían cambiado en nada.

Y el resto es historia. Odiaba a Wesker.

Punto final.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ese drabble (?) siento que es más largo que eso *u* y es que me perdí en Wesker y Chris hahahaha~ Adoro el WeskerxChris y adoro sus traseros too :D

Además de su increíble amor-odio (Más odio que amor) nadie lo quiere confirmar pero nosotras lo sabemos. Alucino con esos re-encuentros.

Línchenme si desean ¡Soy inmortal! (Okno.)

Bueno, les dejo ¡Que tengan un buen día! :)


End file.
